pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayleef
Bayleaf (Japanese: ベイリーフ Beiriifu) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region, evolved from Chikorita. Biology Physiology Bayleaf is a yellow, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Around its neck are several small leaves that Bayleaf can shoot at opponents. There is also a large leaf on its head, which it inherits from its pre-evolution, Chikorita. This Pokémon is derived from a sauropod. Behaviour It is very outgoing like Chikorita, but is more cautious. It looks up to Meganium and other grass types for knowledge. It will hide from danger and have its mother fend for her young. If anything to happen to the mother, it won't take care of its siblings, and rather join other grass types for protection, or join a herd of traveling Meganium. There have been instances where Chikorita joined groups of Jumpluff for help. Bayleaf often can fend for themselves. Evolution Bayleaf is the evolved form of Chikorita. Starting at level 32, it can evolve into a Meganium. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Chikorita |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Chikorita |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Chikorita |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Chikorita |hgssrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Pokemon=Bayleef |Trozei=Endless Level 9, Endless Level 26, Forever Level 58, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Western Cave (20F-27F) |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=The scent of spices comes from around its neck. Somehow, sniffing it makes you want to fight. |silver=A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health. |crystal=The scent that wafts from the leaves on its neck causes anyone who smells it to become energetic. |ruby=Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy. |sapphire=Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy. |emerald=A Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each leaf is a small tree shoot. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy. |firered=A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health. |leafgreen=The scent of spices comes from around its neck. Somehow, sniffing it makes you want to fight. |diamond=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |pearl=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |platinum=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |heartgold=The scent of spices comes from around its neck. Somehow, sniffing it makes you want to fight. |soulsilver=A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health. |black=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |white=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |black 2=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |white 2=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |x=A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health. |y=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up.|or = Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy.|as = Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |name = Bayleef |gldspr=G 153 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 153 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 153 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 153 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 153 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 153 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 153 front.png |dpsprs=Bayleef Shiny DPP.png |ptspr= DP 153 front.png |ptsprs=Bayleef Shiny DPP.png |hgssspr=HGSS 153 front.png |hgsssprs=Bayleef Shiny HGSS.png |IVback=Bayleef Back DPPHGSS.png |IVbacks=Bayleef Shiny Back DPPHGSS.png |bwspr=Bayleef BW.gif |bwsprs=Bayleef Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Bayleef Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Bayleef Shiny Back BW.gif |xyspr = Bayleef XY.gif |xysprs = Bayleef Shiny XY.gif |orasspr =Bayleef XY.gif |orassprs =Bayleef Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Bayleef Back XY.gif |VIbacks= Bayleef Back Shiny XY.gif|b2w2spr = Bayleef BW.gif|b2w2sprs = Bayleef Shiny BW.gif}} Appearances Anime Ash Ketchum's Chikorita evolved in JE083: Current Events. Trivia Etymology Bayleaf's name comes from the name of the herb, Bay leaf. Gallery 153Bayleef_OS_anime.png 153Bayleef_OS_anime_2.png 153Bayleef_Dream.png 153Bayleef_Pokemon_Stadium.png Gold_Bayleef_Golden_Boys.png|Bayleaf in the Golden Boys manga Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon